Field
The present disclosure relates generally to analysis of heavy oil. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to chromatography of heavy oil.
Description of the Related Art
Chromatography includes the analysis of a compound to determine the identification and relative amount of the components. A sample of the compound is heated in a chromatographic column and the components detected at a detector.
Standards exist for the analysis of petroleum fractions including, for example, ASTM International standards relating to test methods for boiling range distribution of petroleum fractions by gas chromatography.
The quantification of heavy oil compositions is challenging for several reasons, which may include oxidation, emulsions, or impurities such as basic sediment and water (BS&W), or contamination.
However, one of the more difficult problems to resolve is the degree of non-elution, meaning the portion of the heavy oil that is not eluted, and thus does not arrive at the detector but instead remains behind in the chromatographic column.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a method for chromatography of heavy oils.